


Photo of Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Jessica Nigri and Meg Turney had a photo shoot together. But what happened after it was all done?This is a fiction story I do not know either woman.This is a story paying back discord user FreelancerD44.





	Photo of Love

Jessica Nigri smiled at Meg Turney. They had just finished a shoot together and they were still wearing there dresses from the shoot. “What has put that smile on your face girl?” Meg asked with a smile. “Well that ass is very nice to look at,” Jessica said with a smile. She did love the way that Meg looked in there matching sweater dresses that they were wearing. Jessica’s was in gray and Meg’s was in black.

But the dresses had a very low cut back so that you could see their asses. “Do you really like the view?” Meg asked with a smile. “Yes I do,” Jessica said giving Meg’s ass a little spank. “That felt kind of good baby,” Meg said with a smile. The two of them had a secret that they didn’t tell the world. And that was that they were in a lesbian relationship for the last few months. And that they were both getting aroused by this shoot.

“I bought something for us to use later. But I don’t think either of us can wait that long.” Jessica said with a smile as she pulled out a gift-wrapped box. “What is it, lover?” Meg asked with a smile. “Well you should open it up, my pet,” Jessica said with a smile. Meg looked at her lover and did just that. Then she let out a giggle as she saw what was inside the box.

Inside the box was a brand new strapless strap-on. “Do you think we should wait to break this in? Or should we try it right here and right now?” Jessica asked with a smile as she cuddled up to her lover. “Here please,” Meg said with a smile as she gave her girlfriend a kiss. This kiss was just like all there other kisses that they shared. Passionate and lustful.

“I think we need to get out of these dresses don’t you?” Jessica asked as she reached up behind her head and untied her dress. “Fuck yes.” Meg moaned as she did the same. They let their dresses fall to the floor before they went back to kissing each other. Slipping each other their tongues. Jessica then pulled away from Meg with a smile as she took the strap-on from her lover. She pulled it out and started sucking on both ends of the strap-on.

Meg loved the site of this. It was making her so wet watching her prepare there new toy for them. Jessica smiled at her lover as she slowly inserted the strap-on inside of her as she Meg went to the table in the room and sat on it with her legs spread waiting for her lover to in between them. Jessica smiled as she quickly rammed the strap-on into her girlfriend with a smile.

The two of them loved this. Jessica loved the effects of what she was doing to her lover was clear on her face and in her eyes. Jessica kissed her as she started moaning. “Do you love our new toy lover?” Jessica asked with a moan. “Yes, I fucking love this toy.” Meg moaned as she felt the toy pumping in and out of her.

Then out of the blue Meg came squirting. She was heavy breathing and happy. But Jessica gave a little pout. “What is it, lover?” Meg asked looking at her as she pulled out of her. “I didn’t get to cum,” Jessica said giving her a pout that made Meg want to make love to her again. Except this time was going to be slightly different. “I think I’m going to be wearing this now,” Meg said with a smile as she slowly and seductively pulled the strap-on from her lover.

“Oh.” Jessica sighed as she felt it leave her pussy. And Meg sighed as she inserted it into her own. “It’s your turn,” Meg said with a smile. “Thank god.” Jessica moaned as she tackled her onto the table mounting her lover and impaling herself with the strap-on. “Oh fuck.” she moaned as she felt it inside of her then she started to bounce on her lover as she rode her. Her breast bouncing as she did this. “I love the way your tit’s bounce baby.” Meg moaned looking up at her lover.

Jessica grabbed her tits and started to play with them. “You fucking love my tits baby?” Jessica moaned as she rode her girlfriend wearing the strap-on. “Yes I do,” she said with a smile as she watched her message them as she rode the strap-on. “What about them do you love? How they look when I dress in those cosplay outfits that I wear? Or how delicious they look as we fuck?” Jessica asked as she played with them.

“Oh fuck,” Meg said with a moan. As she saw her girlfriend playing with her tits. “I thought you needed to cum?” Meg asked looking up at her girlfriend as she rode her. “Seeing you cum is how I cum.” Jessica smiled down at her lover. “And you didn’t answer the question, my lover,” Jessica said with a smile.

“Fuck.” Meg moaned as she felt her next orgasm coming. “I love the way they look when you do cosplay.” Meg moaned as she looked up at her girlfriend as she let her breasts bounce again. “And when we fuck I want to lick them and feel them,” Meg said as she started to reach out to feel them like she loved to do only to get her hands slapped by her girlfriend. “Not until I cum for you my sweet lover,” Jessica said with a smile.

“How do I make that happen?” Meg asked with a moan. “You need to cum for me silly.” Jessica moaned. “OH FUCK!!” Meg moaned as she came again. And again she squirted her juices all over her lover. And as she did she reached up and grabbed her lover’s breasts and started squeezing them which caused Jessica to do the same thing that Meg had just done.

They looked at each other with Meg’s hands still on her lovers’ breasts. “I love you,” Meg said up to her. “I love you too,” Jessica said looking down at her lover and bent down and gave her a kiss again. They were happy to be here with one another. After they had worked together and made love to each other. They were happy and in love.


End file.
